


holy hands, will they make me a sinner?

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, XS if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Tsuna empties the chamber in one go, not stopping even after he hits bullseye at the first try.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174640
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	holy hands, will they make me a sinner?

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS said: _You asked for r27 so. Can you imagine the first time reborn takes Tsuna to a shooting range? Tsuna misses for the first few times, (37 to be exact, reborn kept count) but then reborn helps him by holding tsuna's hand and teaching him how to steady his breathing and just. Aaaaaaaaaah_
> 
> Thank you for helping with the writer’s block! I really enjoyed this. It basically wrote itself. It also gave me a migraine halfway through, though, so I was elated even if I had to get some pills to keep the flow going before I lost my muse.

Tsuna lets out a harsh breath, his fringe moving with the force of it.

“Calm down,” Reborn orders serenely, as if Tsuna didn’t know he’s been keeping track of all his failed attempts, and it does the exact opposite of calming down Tsuna’s growing irritation.

They’ve been out at the shooting range for a few hours now, and sure, he’s hit various essential parts of the dummy, but Tsuna hasn’t been able to land a single bullet to the center of the target.

At first he had been hesitant, almost scared, but then he’d steadily grown confident. Now, though, he’s downright frustrated.

Still, he’s smart enough not to glare directly at his tutor.

“I would if I could get this done already,” he snaps instead, biting the inside of his cheek when he almost swears out of aggravation.

He needs to stop hiding at the Varia Manor every time he wants to piss off Iemitsu and the Ninth. And considering how often that happens, well.

He’s about to shoot the dummy one more time when Reborn stops him with a hand to his shoulder, pushing down the gun and gently prying his finger off the trigger.

“Stop, stop,” Reborn says, and his voice holds so much more power now that he’s back on his former body, that Tsuna feels a little like crying even if Reborn has done nothing but been patient since they arrived. He can’t help but feel like a disappointment.

He’s brought back to reality when his hair is pulled sharply, though not cruelly. Small mercies.

“Ow!” Tsuna hisses, rubbing his scalp with the hand that isn’t holding the gun. “What was that for?!”

“For being an idiot,” Reborn sniffs, barely deigning to answer.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not good enough,” Tsuna snaps, channeling his inner anger.

God, he _really_ needs to stop spending so much time with Xanxus.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Reborn doesn’t roll his eyes, but it’s a near thing. He takes the gun out of Tsuna’s hand, gently but firm, before the hand still on his shoulder slides up to the base of his skull and squeezes lightly for a moment. Almost involuntarily, Tsuna’s metaphorical hackles start to settle. 

“This shouldn’t be so hard, but that’s on me,” Reborn tells him as he walks behind Tsuna. “I should have shown you the correct way of doing it from the beginning, instead of expecting you to know something you have never done the same way you knew how to use your flames instinctively.”

“Why do I have to do this?” Tsuna sighs halfheartedly even if he already knows the answer. 

_You’re eighteen now, Tsunayoshi. You can’t just rely on your flames, Tsunayoshi. You need to apply yourself, Tsunayoshi._

_Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi._

_Ugh._ What Tsuna really needs is to go hide under Xanxus’ covers and sleep forever. Xanxus never uses his own bed anyway; he’s too busy riling Squalo up and driving him crazy in the Rain’s chambers. He only even bothers to keep his room stocked because Tsuna’s taken over it, even if he would rather die than admit it.

“A good Mafia Boss needs to be prepared for anything,” Reborn recites dutifully, checking how many bullets are left in the magazine. Seven, Tsuna thinks absently, this being the fifth time he’s failed this round. Reborn nods, satisfied with the number before he orbits back to Tsuna and hands him the gun. “Here, get in position.”

Tsuna is about to protest but stops at Reborn’s stern look. He does not pout as he obeys and turns towards the shooting range, _he does not._

“What now?”

“Take a deep breath,” Reborn instructs, coming so close Tsuna can feel his warmth against his back. All at once, he’s not so tense anymore. “Keep it steady.”

Reborn adjusts Tsuna’s stance, parting his legs until his feet are aligned with his hips, and Tsuna breathes through his mouth.

“Relax,” his tutor says, so close to his ear, and then, taking full advantage of the difference in heights, he stretches over him to fix his hold on the gun. Tsuna swallows at the proximity, mouth suddenly dry. “Hold it in place, with a proper grip. That way it won’t recoil.”

“How do I know what’s a proper grip?” Tsuna forces past his throat, silently thankful for the steadiness still in his speech.

He can almost feel Reborn’s smirk against the shell of his ear. “Everyone is different. You have to find _your_ proper grip. You’ll know it when you feel it.”

“Okay,” Tsuna says to himself, if only to keep his voice from breaking. He’s abruptly aware of how they’re holding two very different conversations at the same time.

“Keep your target in sight,” instructs Reborn next. With a hand on Tsuna’s waist and the other on his elbow, he maneuvers him slightly, but doesn’t let go once he’s done. Tsuna clears his throat to inform he’s ready, and Reborn’s hand moves slow but steady from his elbow towards the gun, paralleling Tsuna’s grip for a second before lifting his forefinger to give Tsuna enough room. In a low voice that would normally make him dizzy, Reborn says, “Get ready to pull the trigger.”

Despite the heat running through his bloodstream, Tsuna’s head is surprisingly clear, everything around him having faded, and the moment both his sight and instincts coincide, he shoots.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._

Tsuna empties the chamber in one go, not stopping even after he hits bullseye at the first try. He only lowers his arm when Reborn pushes it down lightly, mindful of any rigidity Tsuna might be under.

That snaps him out of his trance and Tsuna blinks.

“Good job,” Reborn praises from his place, still pressed against his back, making a shiver run up the length of Tsuna’s spine.

He looks over his shoulder to make eye contact, licking his dry lips. He wouldn’t even notice he’s doing it if not for Reborn’s eyes following the movement.

“Thanks,” he answers belatedly, voice low as not to disturb the atmosphere. For a long moment, neither makes a move to separate.

Then Reborn’s phone rings loudly, and like a spell being broken, all noise promptly rushes back.

They stare at each other even as they untangle, Tsuna’s hummingbird heartbeat hammering his chest. 

They don’t ignore the moment, even if they’re not quite ready to acknowledge it.

Tsuna risks a shy smile, Reborn rewards him with a fleeting, rare and honest of his own.

As Reborn answers his phone, Tsuna thinks about this thing that has been slowly building between the two of them, and can’t help but look forward to the outcome, equal parts nervous and excited.


End file.
